Diosa Evelyn
by Kitsune girl Carmichael
Summary: Ancel Young siempre creyó que sabía bien de quién era hijo, era sencillo, su padre se llamaba Joel y su madre Evelyn, cada uno bastante normal hasta donde conocía. Llegar al campamento mestizo y conocer la verdadera identidad de su madre sin duda le había dado mucho en qué pensar.


Disclaimer: Este fic está ubicado en el universo de Percy Jackson, perteneciente a Rick Riordan. Los personajes que no reconozcan son Oc's

 _Aviso: Esta historia participa en el Reto "Este soy yo" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"_

 _Aclaración: Los "_ **(*/*/*)** _" representan un salto de tiempo._

 ** _..._**

 ** _._**

 **Diosa Evelyn**

 **.**

 **...**

Para Ancel Young lo ocurrido durante el día en la escuela, antes de llegar al Campamento Mestizo no era algo que pudiera recordar con gran nitidez. En su memoria podía decir que había sido atacado y rescatado, salir casi intacto solo para pasar a unirse a una carrera por llegar a lo que el chico mayor que lo había salvado nombraba lugar seguro. Apenas podía decir qué pasaron entremedio para llegar, no cuando su cabeza por entonces se encontraba en negación y divida en dos realidades: en la que siempre había crecido, normal y corriente, y la versión que de repente se le abrió de golpe y la cual creía era algo, por loco que pensara, vaga, confusa e indefinidamente conocida y _correcta_. Forzándose un poco para recordar más detalles respecto a ello, en su memoria solo había representaciones en formas y recuerdos borrosos y ocultos, estados de roce entre ambas perspectivas.

Quizás por su condición de confusión al tratar de entender aquello fue que de lo que más se acordaría del viaje sería de los llamados de atención precisos e inconscientemente algo bruscos de su compañero, con finalidad de que no se alejara, perdiera, y sobretodo que se mantuviera alerta para garantizar mejor su supervivencia. No es que con eso haya creado recuerdos gratos, pero viendo el pasado y sus circunstancias no culpaba a Darrel de su comportamiento, quien a su modo solo quería que no muriera por andar perdido en rumbo.

El llegar finalmente al Campamento Mestizo fue una revelación y un alivio, no solo porque marcaba el cierre de la loca carrera sino también porque conseguiría las respuestas que necesitaba. A pesar de que admitiría que haber estado en la defensiva no había hecho más fácil la tarea de quienes se vieron encargados de él, realmente agradecía lo pacientes que habían sido, ya que por entonces se había mostrado alterado, desconfiado y asustado, un niño de diez años al que le costaba ver hacia dónde se había dirigido su situación. Y sobre todo descubrir que ciertas cosas que creía ciertas eran solo fachada, como lo era la identidad de un padre.

La primera vez que le preguntaron sobre su procedencia no había dudado en responder (aunque con cierto recelo) ambos nombres con los que había crecido relacionados: Joel y Evelyn, ¿pero por qué necesitaban esa información? Él quería indagar más en el por qué veía cosas que se suponía no existían como lo era el _dragón_ que dormitaba bajo un árbol o los caballos con _alas,_ mas cuando con cierto cuidado le empezaron a explicar a qué iba todo aquello Ancel intentó no aceptarlo, pero cuanto más le decían sobre los padres mortales y divinos más inquietud se arremolinaba en su pecho.

Aquello debía ser una broma, ¿verdad?

—Mi padre se llama Joel y mi madre Evelyn, ninguno es un dios y yo no soy un mestizo—Negó profusamente cuando terminaron su explicación—Ya paren de decir mentiras. —Agregó dando un paso atrás tratando de evitar un temblor en su cuerpo, viendo cómo el chico y la chica frente a él intercambiaron una mirada suave, no resignados a su terqueza infantil. Pero cuando se veían dispuestos a seguir intentando la chica, cuyo nombre era Miranda, pareció divisar a alguien.

—¡Quirón! —Saludó, haciendo que los tres miraran hacia un hombre en silla de ruedas que se acercaba a ellos.

 **(*/*/*)**

* * *

 **(*/*/*)**

Para su sorpresa fue Quirón, como se había presentado el… centauro (le costó admitir), quien en la Casa Grande le explicó lo mejor que pudo la situación, y a diferencia de la experiencia con los otros dos chicos esa había sido más fácil de procesar, tal vez, sospechó, era porque el mayor había dado esa charla más veces de las que admitiría.

Según lo principal que entendió, los dioses griegos existían en la civilización occidental, además de criaturas y espíritus. Y que donde se encontraba era uno de los campamentos para semidioses más seguros, cuyos campistas se dividían en cabañas según progenitor, teniendo actividades y entrenamientos durante los días de su estancia… Con agregados, eran varios puntos que Ancel procuró lo mejor que pudo asimilar y creer. Poco a poco no fue difícil, él veía lo que estaba a su alrededor, pegasos, un dragón, jóvenes guerreros, sátiros, ninfas y náyades, hasta el mismo Quirón y el señor D… no podía decir que sus ojos lo engañaban, y aunque con el transcurso del día en que se le dio un tour –esta vez por una joven hija de Hermes dos años mayor muy entusiasta llamada Jennell Grianhar- con explicaciones entremedio que habían logrado calmarlo y hacerle ver que no estaría solo, había algo que se había arremolinado en su pecho. Porque si él vivía con su padre, era su madre quien era una deidad, no obstante ella _no podía_ serlo, y trató de sofocar ese pensamiento concentrándose en su alrededor.

Y vaya que no se arrepintió.

Viendo más de cerca, tomó la opinión de que el campamento solo podría ser descrito como un lugar fantástico, y no solo por el solo hecho de existir (todavía trabajaba en eso), sino también por todas las cosas que lo integraban. Y a su postura notablemente más abierta que en un principio Jennell se vio feliz de responder sus dudas, siendo destacable su curiosidad por las cabañas, tan características en su propio estilo, símbolos y esencia de sus dioses respectivos. Insospechable por la chica, en parte el especial interés de Ancel procedía de su pasajero razonamiento de que cuando lo "determinaran" alguna de esas cabañas sería en la que dormiría si se quedaba, por supuesto, y eso no era algo que planeaba hacer. Después de todo, tarde o temprano suponía que tendrían que contactar con su padre, ¿no? Ya le habían nombrado que quedarse era opcional, y él no quería dejar a su padre solo. Por otro lado, era la curiosidad innata de saber cuál clase de cabaña representaría a su madre la que también influyó en sus preguntas, había muchas posibilidades y cada vez que pasaban en frente de una cabaña trataba de ver si se sentía identificado.

Lamentablemente no tuvo mucha suerte con eso y perdió la esperanza de que algo pasaría, eso hasta que casi al final del recorrido pasaron junto a una cabaña de decoración simple y frente a esta una gran fuente. Al verla de inmediato sintió… _algo_ , un breve cosquilleo dentro de sí. Solo fue un segundo, no pudo procesarlo cuando Jennell le tomó la mano y lo instó a seguirla cuando vio que estaba a punto de empezar una clase de vuelo en pegaso y quería que lo presenciaran.

Ancel, atontado, se dejó llevar, la idea que daba aquella revelación quedando momentáneamente en el olvido y solo recordada tiempo después al estar a punto de terminar el paseo, por ese entonces y con cierta meditación ya casi había llegado a un acuerdo con el hecho de su madre siendo una deidad.

Y ahí iba el punto que lo había tenido en negación desde un inicio.

Porque si era una diosa, entonces toda la vida que creía conocer de ella era una mentira. Si en verdad tenía origen divino y no estaba con ellos, entonces significaba que los había dejado solos con una ausencia en el corazón de su padre y una ilusión falsa de ángel guardián en él, después de todo, ¿ella no había muerto en un accidente? Ya había oído la ley que tenía atados a los dioses, ¿pero por qué fingir una muerte?

" _Ancel, ve a la fuente"_

De la nada una voz femenina, melodiosa e irreconocible lo llamó, dándole un susto casi de muerte. Miró alrededor y solo vio a un par de pegasos que comían haciendo caso omiso de él. No había nadie más cerca del establo aparte de él y Jennell ya que la clase había terminado, y era bastante loco pensar que unos caballos le habían hablado. Según le mencionaron, eso era cosa de un hijo de Poseidón que andaba por ahí y que venía solo los veranos.

—¿Pasa algo? —Le preguntó preocupada la castaña al verlo con la mirada perdida, poniendo sus ojos pardos en los suyos, azules como agua clara.

Ancel negó con la cabeza intranquilo. —Estoy cansado—Respondió, lo cual era bastante cierto.

—Un largo día—Coincidió ella, a pesar de que se vio algo sospechosa aunque su tono amable y alegre no había cambiado—Pero ya es hora de comer y el recorrido termina cuando veamos lo único que nos falta: el Pabellón, justo… —Miró el cielo y pareció contar unos segundos antes de chasquear los dedos— ¡ahora!

Y como si fuera una señal un cuerno sonó dejándolo bastante extrañado y cómicamente sorprendido haciendo que Jennell se riera de su graciosa expresión, solo para después instarlo a seguirla otra vez, lo cual Ancel hizo obediente, aunque no sin estar pensando en la voz en su cabeza y su petición. Recordaba haber visto una fuente y la sensación que tuvo al verla. Pero había otra cosa más que superó lo anterior: con la tarde había llegado la hora de la comida junto a la fogata, y con ello intuía que el momento de la verdad se estaba acercando, pues según le habían dicho era en ese momento cuando muchos eran determinados. Decir que estaba nervioso era poco.

Ambos corrieron para no llegar tarde.

 **(*/*/*)**

* * *

 **(*/*/*)**

—Eh, tranquilo—Le dijo un muchacho junto a él, quien lo vio mirar inquieto alrededor del pabellón del comedor, por ese entonces un tanto vacío de campistas al no ser verano. A su alrededor, Jennell y otros dos chicos en la mesa de Hermes le sonrieron alentadores—Cuando sepas quién es tu madre, todo será mejor.

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Preguntó Ancel sin dejar de mover inconsciente sus pies bajo la mesa al verse demasiado preocupado de lo que pasaría.

—Porque puede que estés mejor de saber la verdad e identificarte con ella—Le había respondido con simpleza.

Pero la situación no había sido fácil de asimilar cuando con el paso del tiempo no hubo señal de su madre. Y sintiendo las discretas miradas de los pocos campistas en torno a él -esperando que no fueran de pena- sus pensamientos constantes se desarrollaban en torno a la idea de que ella estaba evitando reclamarlo.

Aplazando el momento.

Y con ello, Ancel empezó a sentir confuso una sensación parecida al abandono y otra de exasperación y disgusto, todas como un peso en su cuerpo que nunca había tenido esas emociones de tal intensidad juntas. Por unos instantes le fue tentador el pararse y afrontar a los presentes, decirles que acabaran el engaño, que su madre no era una diosa y que solo jugaban con él, pero no lo hizo, porque todo aquello _era_ real y no iba a permitirse un berrinche. No era correcto descargarse con quienes solo le habían deseado bien, ante ese hecho se mantuvo tranquilo con la cabeza inclinada sobre su plato mientras intentaba controlar su respiración por un tiempo que le pareció demasiado largo.

"Que esto termine ya" Pensó.

Ya estaba finalizada la hora de la fogata cuando los pensamientos y la inquietud pudieron con él. Solo quería correr, y cuando el impulso de aquel deseo por salir más rápido de allí lo hizo pararse de un brinco fue que sintió un destello sobre su cabeza, y su cuerpo detuvo inconsciente todo movimiento.

—¡El símbolo de Hebe! —Exclamó alguien.

Fue entonces cuando Ancel con la respiración cortada miró sobre su cabeza y vio lo que creía era una vasija brillante, alta, cilíndrica y de estrecho cuello alto, con dos asas cubiertas de grabados y una base cónica. Un ánfora rodeado de luz dorada. Se quedó tan atontado viéndolo que no prestó atención a las felicitaciones que recibía, no pudo, no cuando volvió a repetirse una petición en su cabeza.

—Ancel Young, hijo de Hebe, diosa de la juventud— Dijo Quirón haciéndolo formal desde su lugar, mirando cómo el niño miraba el símbolo hasta que desapareciera. El centauro suspiró al creer saber los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente.

Evelyn

Eve

 _Hebe_

Era, una vez analizado, muy obvia la referencia.

Luego de unos segundos en los que esperaron que el niño reaccionara, este por sí solo miró a los presentes, sus labios juntos en una fina línea mientras intentaba hacer una sonrisa. Quirón observó cómo este se devolvía al grupo de Jennell quien le sacudió su pelo castaño en forma de broma. No obstante, no pasó desapercibido para él que la mirada del joven ocultaba algo, cumpliendo su sospecha cuando Ancel pareció hacerle una pregunta a la hija de Hermes quien le respondió con su usual energía.

Al principio no fue raro, pero la sorpresa y revuelo en la mayoría de los presentes llegó cuando ni un segundo después el castaño empezó a correr sorprendentemente rápido, alejándose a buena velocidad. Quirón solo necesitó una mirada y una idea lógica para reconocer la dirección a la cual el campista recién reconocido se dirigía, y con una corta orden detuvo a Jennell y a los demás de seguirlo, diciéndoles que necesitaba el tiempo solo y que no le pasaría nada.

Si estaba en lo correcto Ancel Young se dirigía a la réplica de la sagrada fuente de Hebe, frente a la cabaña 18. No podía predecir qué pasaría, pero deseaba que el muchacho pudiera encontrar lo que esperaba si seguía el llamado, y que llegara con reflexión a un acuerdo consigo mismo, y quizás, también con alguien más.

A su lado, escuchó a Dionisio chasquear la lengua y tomar un sorbo de su Coca-cola light.

—Vaya drama.—Opinó desinteresado—Esperemos que Hansel Yoxall no se pierda, sería terrible si tenemos que organizar una búsqueda solo porque no siguió bien el camino. Ya te digo, madre e hijo son buenos para darse vueltas.

Quirón no respondió de inmediato, su mirada todavía en la dirección por la cual se había ido el hijo de Hebe, pensando en lo que le pasaría cuando llegara a su destino.

 **Fin one-shot**

Notas de autora: Este fic entra en mi top diez entre los más difíciles de escribir :'D No es linda cosa cuando quieres hacer algo y no sabes plantearlo, solo espero que no se hayan lateado. A ver, a ver, ¿quién sospechó desde un principio que era Hebe la madre de Ancel? ¿Algunas manos arriba? xD Por cierto, en verdad no sé bien el símbolo de Hebe, según un libro de mitología que tengo ella suele estar con una copa o un ánfora en mano, así que escogí entre estos dos y lo hice su símbolo. Con respecto a la fuente, se supone tiene una cuyas aguas dan energía y rejuvenecen a quien beba y que es de la cual saca agua que lleva en su ánfora, no tengo fuentes seguras de esto (por otro lado, esto es mitología así que hay muchas versiones) así que bien se podría decir que es un invento mío.

¿Qué le pasó a Ancel? Algún día lo escribiré xD tengo ideas respecto a eso, pero ya el tiempo no me dio para agregarlo al fic.

Espero les haya gustado, bye bye! :)


End file.
